


Lost Hopes and Dreams

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Asexual Character, Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Multiple Relationships, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost hopes and dreams, where no happiness can survive. Love is the one thing that can truly kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Hopes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfic was requested and thought up by my great friend.  
> So this story's written in vignettes with a each chapter being in a different character pov. They will be short, but trust me. They are heart breaking. So please enjoy!  
> This chapter: POV Poe.

Poe remembers it perfectly, falling in love with the rouge storm trooper the moment he removed his Helmet. He had gazed in delight at him, begging to be able to simply sit and stare at him. But of course they had to go.

Poe let the other lead him around like a prisoner, he struggled to hide the grin at the fact that a storm trooper was breaking him out and wanting to come with him. 

They made their way into the ship, where poe spoke to him, "you must man the guns! I have to get us out of here!" He pulled out of its stall, only to be jerked back by a strong tether. The storm trooper ha begun to panic, "I'll fix it!" Poe yelled to him. The trooper shot wildly. Hitting others, and ships until pie helped to free them. 

They flew quickly, the trooper blasting at the rockets coming towards them, Poe learned his name. FN-2187. But Poe gave him the name Finn. They kept going, until one of the rockets hit their ship, they plummeted down to the planet of Jakku. Where they crashed, but both were ejected. 

~~

Poe woke up alone. He looked around, yelling fearfully for Finn. But there was no sight of him. The resistance pilot stood slowly and nervously, his jacket was gone, and so was Finn. He begun his slow an steady walk through the deserts of Jakku. 

Poe heavily pants, running his fingers through his hair as he makes his way through the ruins that lay on jakku's surface, he camps out for the night. Hiding within a old crashed fighter, he makes a fire and lays down. Poe thinks of Finn, he hopes to find him and hopes to speak to him. Poe lays alone, and his mind wonders. His mind wanders towards how he and Finn Would be if they were together. Poe would sneak soft and happy kisses on his lips, and he'd fly around with Finn in his fighter, with BB-8 with them. 

It would be the best thing that could happen to Poe, since he's never met a male that would maybe give him the chance, others are not interested. Poe falls asleep, where he dreams of taking Finn to the resistance base and walking with him. They are holding hands. It is calming. 

~~

When Poe gets up again the next morning he stomps out the fire and heads on with his walking. He removes his shirt, letting the sweat roll freely down his tone torso. Poe continues walking and when it reaches noon Poe finds himself at the only town he's seen since crashing into Jakku. He steps in and immediately gets water. As he wals around tiredly he catches his eyes on two people and his small rolling droid, BB-8. "BB-8!" He cries out, causing the droid to turn. Once he sees his own he begins to roll to him, racing over to him. Poe strokes his smooth metals dome head. He grins and listens to the happy noises he makes. 

They he looks up to see Finn and a girl running to him. Poe stands and rushes to Finn, hugging him closely and grinning. "Finn! It's you! It's really you!" He pressed close to him before pulling back to grin. "Hey there's my jacket.." He smirked. Finn smiled, "here.." Poe shakes his head, "no it looks good on you keep it.." He bit his lip. 

Finn smiled and then pulled the female up against him. "Poe! This is Rey!" Poe seemed to freeze as he looked at the female, hard eyes full of pain. "Oh.." Rey pushed Finn away, "hello, it's nice to meet you Poe." She spoke sweetly before continuing to watch the two males. Finn took a step towards Poe, but the other took a step back. 

"Poe..what is it?" Finn whispered. 

"Nothing" Poe whispered back. 

Poe looked down towards his droid, he reached down to pet his metal head, "buddy...I have to go. You know I do." BB-8 beeped and rolled closer, "no no, you stay with them, I'll come pick you back up soon I swear."  
Rey watched Poe, "are you going to the resistance base?!" She spoke loudly with excited, "Finn is in the resistance too!" Poe frowned and watched how Finn pleaded for him not to speak. 

"Yes, of course he is." Poe said strongly. "Why don't you stay here with us Poe? Just for tonight." Poe sighed, "fine." 

~~

After they shared a small meal pie sat outside of the desert sand and watched the dark sky. He heard footsteps but didnt react. "Hey Poe." Finn popped down besides him. Poe moved away, "what is it?" 

Finn smiled, "Rey...I really like her Poe.." He spoke gently, but Poe hardened. "Oh really wow Finn.." Finn frowned, "hey dude! You don't need to be so rude!" Poe growled, "you lie to her! And you expect her to like you even if you're a storm trooper from the first order?!" Then Finn punched Poe. Poe gasped and stumbled back, eyes wide as he looked up into Finns eyes. 

Finn shoved Poe down, "go away Poe..you can't let me be happy so we shouldn't be friends anymore.." Poe stood and looked at him, "have fun lier..." He muttered and then left, walking back to the town. He called the resistance and had them come to pick him up. 

As he stepped into one of the large x-wings he decided he'd leave his feelings for Finn on Jakku...because Jakku is full of lost hopes and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: POV Finn


End file.
